Matt 038
by general ML
Summary: The Spartans are the last hope to stop the covenant from wiping out the human race. This is the story of Serria Zero-Three-Eight, the fearless SPARTAN II marksman who will do anything to protect his family and friends. Can he protect his youngest sibling from the evil clutches of Colonel James Ackerson? Can he protect his secretly wedded wife and unborn children she carries safe?
1. Prologue: You have a son

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Prologue**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Earth**

**Feburary 19, 2511, 0320 hours**

Chief Petty Officer Tom "Preacher" was pacing around the waiting room, where he could hear his wife, Lena, goving birth to their first child.

Finally, the doctor comes out of the operating room and Preacher rushes by him and neters the room to see his wife holding a baby in her arms.

"It's a boy, Tom," said Lena.

"A boy. What shall we name him?" he asked his wife.

"I'm thinking... Matthew," she replied.

"Matthew! That's perfect, honey. Matthew it is."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is my first ever fanfiction story. If you like the story, be sure favorite and review the story. Seeing more followers makes me want to post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dead or Not part 1

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 1: Dead or Not part 1**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Verent**

**June 15, 2511, 1300 hours**

Petty Officer Jack "Rabbit" Pravdin was driving home after leaving the hopsital. He was told that he was KIA (according to ONI) after a mission where he and Mother, the team leader of AFO Neptune, went to resuce Preacher and Voodoo. They found the two AFO team members, but Jack was severly injured and thought to be dead. The truth was, his heart had stopped and he was in acoma for several months. Everyone including his wife Claire and his friends, belived he was dead. When he returned to home in verent after several months in the hopital, his wife was shocked and didn't think it was really him. His wife told him that she had heard what happened to him on that fateful day several months eariler. He sat her down in the living room and told her how he was in a coma and how he had been in the hopsital for several months healing. His wife asked if his friends in AFO Neptune knew that he was alive

"No," he replied sadly

"Why?" his wife asked.

"ONI classified that I'm KIA and not allowed to tell my friends that i'm alive."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," she said,"oh, I just remembered something, come with me." she said taking his hand and dragging him upstairs to the second floor.

Right before they entered a room his wife said,"Shhhhh. be quiet or you'll might wake her."

"Her?" he asked. He remembered that right before he left to fight insurrectionists his wife had told him that she was pregnant, but she told him what gender the baby was.

"Yes, a she. it was a girl," she answered,"Remember the names we talked about when we said that if the baby was girl?" she asked him.

"Yes... if I remeber corrently, we wanted hte girl to be named Linda," he replied.

Claire opened the door, and in the corner was crib and inside the crib was a baby girl. Claire picked her up and handed her to Jack.

"She's beutiful, Claire," he said

"Yes she is. She has your green eyes and my red hair," his wife put the baby back in the crib and they silently exited the room. Downstairs, the communicator chirped. Claire went and picked up the communicator.

"hello? Dusty! It's been a while. Listen I have someone here who I think that you would like to talk to," she said

She handed the communicator Jack.

"Hello?" he said.

he heard a gasp on the other end. "Jack!" exclaimed Dusty, "We thought you were dead buddy."

"Dead? Not even close," he answered.

"Tell me how your alve," Dusty told same story that he had told his wife an hour ago.

"Damn, that was crazy story man," Dusty replied when he was finished.

"Listen Dusty, you can't tell anyone that I'm alive."

"Yeah I know," the AFO Wolfpack memebr said,"Sometimes I wanna go and puch every single person at ONI in the face."

"I hear ya, man," he chuckled,"No one knows I'm alive exept you and Claire Dusty," he said,"Can you keep a secret? I trust you."

"Of couse I can Rabbit," he answered.

can you keep me informed fo Neptune's missions for me since I can't talk with them?" he asked.

"Sure, glad to" Dusty replied.

"Ok thanks, man. I knew I could count on you," he answered.

"No problem bud. Isn't that what friends are for?"

Jack laughed,"Yep, sure is."

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll talk to later," Dusty said.

"Yeah, we sure will, bye."

"Talk to later man. Good to hear from you again. I'll keep you updated on Neptune's missions for you, bye!" Dusty replied.

Jack hung up the communicator with a smile on his face.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

**If you like this story then please follow and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	3. Chapter 2: Dead or Not part 2

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 2: Dead or Not part 2**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Earth**

**Six years later...**

**August 19, 2517, 1435 hours**

Now, six year old Matthew or better known as "Matt" was walking home form school after a long day at school. The year was 2517, and in 2514 his sister, Rachel, was born. In 2516, his second sister was born, Sarah. When he arrived home, we was immediately assaulted with a hug from both of his sisters.

"Hello big brother!" his sisters said in unison.

Hi there little sisters," he replied. he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh there you are son. You arrived just in time to start dinner" his father said. Matt looked up to see his father standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hi dad" he said. He walked over to his father and gave him a big hug. After that, he went and washed his hands and sat down st the table waiting for dinner to start. his mother had cooked roast beef and veggies for dinner. The entire family sat down toeat. Little Sarah had to mushy baby food since she was only a year old.

"So, how was school?" his mother asked.

"Good mom. We learned math today" he replied.

"Excellent" his mother said cheerfully. After dinner was over , he went upstairs to start his homework. When he wasw done with that it eas time for bed. he and rAchel bot brushed their teeth and got into bed. His parents put Sarah in her crib.

**Later that night, 2200 hours**

Matt was sleeping in his bed when suddenly, he was abrutly woken up and taken to the kitchen wehere he say his fathe, mother, and Rachel tied to chairs, their wrists tied behind their backs. the man who had woken him did the same.

"What the hell do you want major?" his father asked the man.

"Oh nothing really," the man answered,"I just want you dead."

"Why?" his father asked again.

"simple," the major replied,"When you die I'll move up and take ypur spot" His father was a Colonel in the UNSC military.

"Your trying to take power, aren't you?" his mother said.

"Yes and I don't leave witnesses" his man said.

"Go to hell, major. And if you want my kids dead, you'll have to go through me" his father spat.

"Your in no position to help your kids, colonel" the man replied smugly. He then pulled out a handgun and put it against matt's stomach.

"Don't you dare pull that trigger" his mother growled.

"If you do, I'm gonna kill you" his father hissed.

"Too late" the major answered. he pulled the trigger and Matt screaned in pain. he then aimed at Rachel adn fired. The bullet hit her in the forehead, sending brain matter and bone all over the wall and floor.

"You son a bitch!" his father shouted. "You'll a dead man, you hear me?! A DEAD MAN!"

The man laughed evily and shot matt again in the chest.

"No!" his mother yelled. he then shot his mother in the leg and she shoutede out in pain.

"How dare you!" his father yelled. he the nwent over to matt and shot him in the back, right where the bullet in his chest had exited.

"Dom't you see?" the man asked," If you talk someone is going to get shot."

"If I survive today bitch," his father hissed,"I'm coming after you and puting a bullet in your fucking head!"

"I don't think so" the man replied. he then again shot his mother in the same spot as he had shot his sister. he then once again went over to Matt and and shot him in the leg. He winced in pain, but didn't scream.

"This is what you get for calling me bitch, colonel" the man said. he went over to his father and shot him right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Matt's vision began to blur. The last thing he remembered he blacking out was his body hurting in severe pain.

**Several days later...**

**Hospital on Earth**

**August 22, 2517, 1030 hours**

Matt woke up in hospital room several days later. He saw a nurse standing over him and she gasped and shouted,"Doctor! He's awake."

A doctor came in and asled,"How are you feeling son?"

"Uh, my body hurts everywhere" Matt groaned.

"Well, you were severly burned when you found and you had four bullet holes in your body" the doctor said. The checked him out and nurse asked him if he wanted anything.

"Some water would be nice" he answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back" she nurse replied. She came back a few minutes later with a cup of water.

"Thank you, ma'am" he said.

"Your welcome, honey"He drank the water and then fell asleep for a few hours. When he woke up, a man and a woman were sitting in chairs beside his bed.

"Oh good, your awake" the woman said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're friends of your parents" the man answered.

"Did you know parents?" he asked the man.

"Yes" the woman said,"Very well, in fact."

He looked at the woman and then suddenly felt a sharp prick on the side of his neck and everything went black.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**If you like the story then please follow and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	4. Chapter 3: Now the training begins

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 3: Now the training begins**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Reach**

**September 24, ****2517, 0530 hours**

"Wake up recruit!" a voice in his ear shouted. Matt groaned and rolled over on his cot. Suddenly, he yelped in surprise and tumbled to the floor.

"I said WAKE UP recruit! Do you know which way _up_ is?" the voice said again. He looked up to see a man in a camouflague uniform standing over him.

"I am Chief Petty Officer Mendez." a voice to his left boomed,"The rest of these men are your intructors and and you will follow everything we tell you at all times. You will mow head aft to the showers and then return and dress."

The instructor above him opened a trunk at the fott of Matt's cot adn pulled out a pair of gray sweats. Matt looked closer and saw his name marked on the chest: MATTHEW-038.

"On the double!" Mendez cried,"Move Move MOVE!" The instructor tapped in between his shoulder blades with a baton. Matt then realized that the baton conatined electrcity and double timed it to the showers, washed then returned to his bunk and put on inderwear, thick socks, and a pair of combat boots that fit his feet just right. After, they were filed outside into five rows of fifteen. They did 100 jumping jacks, 100 sit-ups, and leg lifts. Finally, they got water bottles and he gulped down the warm and slightly salty water. Then, they all ran to a building that said NAVEL OFFICERS ACADEMY stenciled over the entrance. A woman was standing at the top step waiting for them. She had a white sheet wrapped around her body, but then he realized that woman was an AI.

"Welcome. My name is Deja and I will be your teacher. Please come in. Class is about to start," the AI said. several kids groaned and grumbled, but Matt didn't complain. He actually_ liked_ school.

"If you prefer to skip class, you continue morning calisthenics," Deja said.

They all double-timed it up the stairs and a tray was set up for each of them that held a carton of milk and crackers. Matt wolfed down the stale crackers and gulped down the milk. Deja began telling them about a battle where three hundred had fought against thousands of Persian infantry. A holographic countryside poped up in the classroom and the children walked the miniature mountains and watched the illusionary sea lap their boots. Deja then explained that the narrow strip of land between the steep mountains and the sea was known as watched as thousands of soldiers marched towards the three hundred soldiers who guardsed the pass. Deja said that the three hundred soldiers were called Spartans and they had been the best soldiers who had ever lived. The Spartans had been trained to fight since they were children and that no one could beat them.

"That's it for today," Deja said. We'll continue tomorrow, but now it's time for you to go the playground."

_"Playground?"_ Matt thought as the kids all ran outside. Outisde, Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the trainers were waiting for them.

"Time for the playground. It's a short run. Fall in," Mendez said. The "short run" was actually turned out to be two miles. Mendez then instructed them to form three lines, which they formed without comment or fuss.

"The first person in each row will be team number one," Mendez said. "The second persson in each row team number two... and so on. if you do not understand this, speak up now."

No one said anything.

Matt looked to his right and say a boy with black hair abd gave him a weary smile. The name on the sweat top was WILLIAM-043. In the row beyond William was a girl. She had red and green. LINDA-058 and she didn't look happy to see him.

"Today's game is called 'Ring the bell,'" Mendez explained, "There are many ways to get to the bell. Ileave it up to each team to find their own way and when every member of your team has rung the bell, you are to get groundside double time and run back across the finish line."

The bell sat atop the highest pole on the playground. Mendez then grabbed his baton and scratched a straight line in the sand. Mendez then said that the winning team gets dinner tonight, whcih was toast turkey, gravey and mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, brownies, and ice cream. Mendez then explained that there are winners and there are losers.

"The last team to finish goes without food," Mendez said.

All the kids looked at each other warily.

"Make ready," Mendez said.

"I'm Will," the boy whispered to Matt and the girl on their team.

She said, "I'm Linda."

Matt just looked at both of them and said nothing.

"Go!" Mendez shouted.

All the kids started running. They cam in third. At the end, only team three didn't get to eat. In the morning, they did more calisthenics and running the entire morning. Then class untill the afternoon. Today Deja taught them about wolves. The wolves worked as a pack when they hunted. After, they went outside to the playground again, but this time there was fewer bridges and more complicated rope-and-pulley systems. The bell was now placed twenty meters higher than any of the others.

"Same teams as yesterday," Mendez announced.

""We did great yesterday," Will said.

"YEp we sure did," he replied.

"Same plan as last time?" Linda asked.

"Yeah same plane as yesterday," he said.

"Go!"

All the kids took off. This time they finished in second place, just in front team three.

"Awesome job guys," Will said, "If you want we can be friends."

Linda shrugged and answered, "Sure."

"Okay," Matt siad. "Friends."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**If you like the story then please follow and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	5. Chapter 4: Marksman training

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 4: Marksman training**

**Epsilon Eridani system, planet Reach**

**October 22, 2519, 0630 hours**

**En route to military compound**

Matt held on tightly as the dropship accelerated towards a military compound. Chief Mendez walked in the passenger compartment of the dropship. When Matt, he rose and saluted.

When the Chief saw him he said, "At ease number-038 and sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

He snapped off a 'yes sir' to th Chief and sat down once again.

When he ahd sat down the chief finally spoke, "Today trainee, you will be traveling to a military conpound to train you to become a marksman."

"Sir, may I ask why?" he asked.

"Certainly. You have a very sharp and clear eyesight. This can enable you to shoot long distance targets," the Chief replied.

"Sir, is a marksman the same thing as a sniper?" he asked.

"It is similar in the fact that a marksman is more suited to staying with a squad abd providing fire to medium to long range targets. A sniper on the other hand, carries a rifle and will stay in a position to watch over his or her team from afar and provide fire from long range. Does that answer your question, trainee?" Mendez said.

Matt was silent for a moment, comprhinding what he had just heard, then he spoke, "yes sir, it does thank you."

"Your welcome," the Chief replied.

As they flew over the flat land, he looked out the window of the dropship and saw a miltiary compound in the distance.

He asked, "Sir, who am I meeting with?"

Mendez hesitated for a split second then replied, "A masrksman. He teach you how to become one."

"Is he good, sir?" he asked.

Mendez was silent for a moment then said, "Oh, he's more than good trainne. He's one of the best marksmen that the UNSC has ever had."

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Jack Pravdin stood on top of the landing pad waiting for the incoming dropship to drop off its passenger. According to ONI, he was supposed to a Spartan to become a marksman and sniper. The Spartan's number was 038. From what Chief Mendez had told him, this particular Spartan had incredible eyesight, the best out of all of the 75 Spartan II candidates. A few minutes later the dropship landed and Chief Mendez and a young boy hopped out. he saw the boy's face. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the face. The boy had Lena's eyes and Tom's hair. He remembered Dusty telling him that Tom had a son and two daughters. Tom's first daugther was killed just over two months ago with a bullet hole in her forehead. Tom's other daughter was missing. No one knew where she was. Tom, Lena, Rachel, and their son Matt were all thought to be killed when they house was burneed down by an unknowen person. there were reports of one person surviving the fire and that was a young male. The Chief and young boy who looked so much like his friend and his freind's wife walked over to him.<p>

Mendez saluted, "Lietanent."

He returned the salute, "Chief."

hE looked to Mendez's left and saw the young boy.

The boy saluted him, "Lieutenant, sir!"

Again, he returned the salute, "Spartan, it's good to finally meet you."

Mendez said, "It looks like your in good hands here, trainee. Good luck."

"Thank you Chief," the boy replied.

Mendez then spun around and boarded the dropship. It took off and flew back to where it had come from.

Jack looked at the young boy and said, " I am lieutenant Jack Pravdin, Spartan. I will be training you on how to become a marksman and sniper. Is there a particular name that you prefer go by, Spartan?"

The boy replied, "Matt sir. It's what my freinds call me."

"Ok Matt," he replied. "First off though, I need to tell you some things."

"I'm listening sir," Matt said.

"First thing- there is no need to call me 'sir'. I prefer Leiutenant or as my friends call me, Jack. Second thing- you don't have to salute me," he said.

Matt nodded then said, "Fair enough Lieutenant."

"Ok, we'll go now for a tour of the compound. Follow me," he said. He showed Matt the barracks, showers, mess hall nad the other things that the compound had. After that, they went to the mess hal to eat lunch.

"Ok Matt after lunch we will begin your marksman training," he told the young Spartan.

"Ok s- I mean Jack," the boy replied.

HE nodded then said, "Good your learning. In time you will learn how to snipe, how to stay will a team and be a marksman like I was, and I will teach you stalking."

The boy looked confused, "Stalking lieutenant? I've never heard of that. Would you mind provding me with a defintion."

Jack looked at the boy and smiled, "No I don't mind. Stalking is where you approach an area stealthily so that no one can hear or see you. Stalking can be a very hard process to learn, so I will teach you in steps."

"Ok lieutenant, I'll try my best to follow what you teach me," the boy replied.

"Good," he said.

After lunch, he took Matt into a classroom and taught him about the different medium and long range weapons that the UNSC had currently. The weapon he taught Matt the most about though was the sniper rifle.

"The sniper rifle is main long range weapon used by the UNSC," he said. He picked up a sniper rifle sitting on a table near him and he handed the weapon to the young Spartan.

* * *

><p>"Now show the where the scope is," the LT said. Matt pointed to the top of the rifle where the scope was located. "Good. Now where do u grip the rifle?" the LT asked. Matt pointed to the trigger handle and the place under the scope. "Excellent work. Now show the muzzle..." He point ed out every part the the lieutenant told him to.<p>

"Good yout learning quickly Matt, perhaps maybe too quickly," Jack chuckled, "Now folow me. We're going to the range to hwo well you can shoot." Matt followed the LT outside an area of flat land. In the distance he could small shapes that looked like human bodies.

"Those aren't real human bodies are they lieutenant?" he asked.

"No their not. They are plastic targets," jack replied, "Now set up and get ready to shoot. I will call what target to shoot dn what rhe range is. You can usally tell the range by using theelectronics programmed into the scope, but the purposes of this exercise, I disabled it so that you get a feeling of havingto shoot a rifle if the electronic are diabled or perhaps broken."

Matt lay prone and waited for the lieutenant to call out targets. "First target, 500m, 11 o'clock." Jack called out, "Hit! Excellent shot"

Matt waited for the another bullet to cycle throught the rifle. "Next target, 750m, 12 o'clock," Jack said, Hit again."

matt waited for the LT to call out the next target. "Next target, 900m, 2 o'clock," the LT cried out, "Hit..."

Matt hit the remaining seven targets with incredile accuracy. "Holy shit," Jack murmered.

"What is it LT?" he asked. Jack turned the datapad towards him and Matt saw that he had hit all 10 targets dead center and got a bullseye every shot.

"Son, I think you best goddamn sniping skills I've ever seen in my entire life," Jack said with a big smile on his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**If you like the story then please follow and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


	6. Chapter 5: First Mission

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN MEDAL OF HONOR OR HALO**

**ALL OC'S ARE MINE**

**Chapter 5: First Mission**

**UNSC destroyer _Pioneer_, en route to Eridanus system**

**September 12, 2525**

**0605 hours**

Linda was sitting in the Spartan barracks room meditating and preparing herself for the upcomg mission in which she was selected to go on. She opened her eyes and saw Matt sitting across from her doing the same as she was. She glanced at the clock that was resting above the doorway. The clock read: 0605 hours, almost time for the first mission to start. The Spartans had been briefed and John had selected Kelly, Fred, Matt, Linda, and Kyle-091. a new friend that they had met about six months ago to accompany him on the mission to capture Colonel Robert Watts, an insurrectionist leader. She got to her feet and touched Matt on the shoulder.

"Time to get ready for the op?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. They met up with the others and they all walked to weapons locker. Inside, they found an array of combat equitment. On a table in the room, there were guns, knives, communications gear, body armor explosives, medical packs, survival gear, portable computers, and even a thruster pack to male maneuvering in space easier. Fred sat on the ground abd started twirling a combat knife, which was razor-edged sharp. Kelly walked around the table and held up a pair of grease-stained overalls that had her name on it.

"Are these our new uniforms?" she asked.

"ONI gave them to us," Linda heard John relpy, "They're supposed to match what the crew of the_Laden_ wears."

They don't give a girl that much to work with," Kelly said

"Here, try this on," Linda said. She held up a black body suit to Kelly's long slender frame. The bodysuits were formfitting, lightweight polymer body armor. The suit could deflect small-caliber rounds and had a refrigeration/heating units that would mask infrared signatures. The helmets had encryption and communications gear, a heads-up-display, and thermal and motion detectors. The helmets were also selaed tight and the unit had a fifteen-minute reserve of oxygen to let the wearer survive in a vacuum. All the Spartans disliked the bodysuits because they uncomfortable and they were also trcky to repair in the field and the suits always needed repairs.

"What weapons do we use?" Kyle asked.

"Three-ninety caliber" Fred said, but from the tone of his vioce, he didn't sound very confident.

"Yes," John answered. "Everyone take .390 caliber ammunition so that we can share clips if we have to. Expecpt Linda and Matt."

Linda saw Matt walk over to crate. She followed behind him. He popped the lid off of the crate and he reachedin and pulled out a SRS99C-C2 AM. He smiled nad reached inside the crate and puled out another of the matte-black long barreled rifles and handed her the rifle.

"Here you go" he said.

"Thanks" she replied. The sniper rifle weapon system had modular selection: scopes, stocks, barrels, and even the firing mechanism could be swapped.

Matt picked up a sniper rifle for himself and started to modify it for the mission. He attached a flash-and-sound suppression barrel. He also increased the ammunition caliber to .450 to compensate for the lower muzzle velocity. He and Linda both settled for an integraded link to their helmets heads-up-display instead of using sights aand scopes. Linda pocketed five extended ammunition clips.

Linda saw Matt grab seven extended ammunition clips and she asked,"Why are you grabing so many?"

Matt looked at her and replied,"In case we need to share clips. You can never be sure sometimes. I like to come prepared in case I do need extra ammo." He wanted to bring his hand-crafted kukri knife, but decided against it because he wanted to remain inconspicuous. and blend in with the rest of the team.

The rest of the team took and MA2B, a cut-down version of the standard issue MA5B assault rifle. It was tough and relible, with electronic tsrgeting and an ammo supply indicator. It also had a recoil reduction system, and could deliver an impressive fifteen rounds per second.

John picked up a twnety-centimeter knife and the panic button, it was tiny single-shot emergency beacon. It had two setting, a red and a green setting. The red setting alerted the _Pioneer_ that things hit the fan, and come in guns blazing. The green settingmarked the location of the base for later assault by the UNSC.

Kelly took a small computer with IR links, and she also had their field medical kit.

Fred took a standard issue lockbreaker.

Linda picked up three NAV transmitters, each the size of a tick. the markers could be placed on an object and could brobcast the location to the Spartans' heads-up-displays.

Sam hefted two medium-size backpacks tjst were filled with enough C-12 explosives to blow through three meters of battleship armor plate.

"You have enough?" Kelly asked him wryly.

Sam replied and smiled "What? You think I should bring more? Nothing like a little fireworks to celebrate the end of a mission."

Kyle chuckled, "I think he has plenty, but a pack or two more wouldn't hurt."

"Everyone ready?" John asked.

Sam wiped the smile off of his face and slapped a clip into his MA2B. "Ready!"

Kelly and Kyle gave John a thumbs-up.

Fred, Linda, and Matt all modded.

"Then let's go to work!" John said.

* * *

><p><strong>Eridanus system, Eridanus II space dock, civilian cargo ship <em>Laden<em>**

**September 14, 2525**

**1210 hours**

As Matt lay on his rig of support nets inside the _Laden's_ water tank, he couldn't help but remember all the things he had learned from Jack 'Rabbit' Pravdin over the past five, almost six years. He had told Matt htat he could call him Rabbit if he wanted to. Over the years MAtt had called him that several times.

Jack had also told him that Linda was his daugther. He told him when she was born, where she was born, and a bunch of other stuff. He made MAtt promise to keep it a secret and Matt said he would not tel a soul, which he hadn't since the day he found out and proburarly would never tell unless Jack told him he could.

_"A sniper doesn't get much sleep when in the field,"_ he had told him, _"Grab it whenever possible and always be alert." _

Matt had learned to sleep with one eye open to stay alert, and that was how he was sleeping now.

Linda saw Matt sleeping with one eye open and wondered why he was doing that. She tapped him on the shoulder.

Matt felt a tap on should and turned to see who had tapped him. It was Linda. "You need something?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied,"I was wondering why you sleep with one eye open?"

Matt figured someine would ask him that question one day and answered,"I sleep that way to stay alert in case i need to react quickly. In training with another sniper I learned that sleeping with one eye open can increase your state of alertness. Also, some UNSC snipers have been killed on missions for falling asleep with both eyes closed. I don't want to killed in the night, so that is why I sleep the way I do. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Linda thought about what he had just told her. '_Interesting,'_ she thought to herself, '_I wonder who trained him.'_ She said, "Who was this man who trained you?"

Matt opened his mouth and shut it and thought,_'What would Jack want me to say to her if she asked me this?' _He answered,"Someone special. A very good sniper, maybe even one the best snipers the UNSC has ever had. He trained me personally for 5 years. I learned a lot from him, possibly more than Chief Mendez and the trainers taught us. He has been fighting rebels for a long time."

Linda tought for a second then said,"He must have been a good trainer."

Matt gave her a small smile and replied,"Oh, he was more than just good. He was the best. Now, we better get some sleep. We have watch later and then the mission." He rolled onto his back and fell asleep instantly with one eye closed.

"Your right," Linda whispered. She then rolled onto her back and tried to sleep with one eye open, but failed. She settled for sleeping with both eyes closed. _'Maybe Matt could teach me how to sleep with one eye open. I'll have to ask him after the mission' _she tought before she fell asleep.

A few hours later, the team left the water tank with Kelly leading the way. They had donned their helmets and walked out of the _Laden's_ water tank and into the rebel base.

"Look over there" said Kyle as he pointed to the public showers and everyone followed him inside. John led the way to the farthest locker room. Linda sat at the bench closest to the door and watched their six and would warn them if anyone was coming.

_'Why are we in here'_ Matt thought. He then asked,"What do we do about this place?"

"I say we make this the fallback point if shit hits the fan" Kyle said.

"I agree" John said. "Now when we grab Colonel Watts, there's no way we're going to be able to smuggle him back to the _Laden's_ water tank."

"How about the pelican out there?" Kyle and MAtt said in unison.

Linda resisted the urge to laugh at how the two guys thought the same thing at the same exact time, and then said "Good idea, but what about the doors?"

Sam hefted his pack of explosives and said "I've got that covered."

Matt held back the urge to smile and thought to himself: _'You've always got our back, Sam'_

John put on his helmet and checked the location of the cigars. He then stowed it away in his duffel and they began to move out into the main city. They found the cargo tram carrying the cigars and follwed at a discrete distance.

Matt studied the way the team was moving and said "We're too close together, We're drawing too much attention. I suggest that we spread out."

they all followed his directions and. Linda took a position next to Matt and the others kept a good distance apart from each other. The tram finally stopped at the entrance to a large hotel. John gave Kelly the signal to move to the doors. Kelly incapacitated the first guard and John got the other guard. matt, Kyle, Linda, and Fred followed them inside and took off their overalls.

Linda saw that the marker was moving up and said "NAV marker moving. Mark 270,elevation ten meters, twenty ... thrity-five and holding. I guess that would be the top floor."

Sam came in and closed the door behind him. "All clear outside" he said.

Kelly finished picking the lock. "Door's open" she said.

"Go," John ordered.

Kelly opened the door and she, John, and Linda eliminated the guards by the front desk and the elevator. fred went to all and bodies and searched them, then dragged them behind the counter. Matt assisted him. Meanwhile, Kelly went to the stairwell, opened the door, and gave the all-clear signal. A few floors from the top, John had them move to the elevator shaft. Before going inside, John had them activate the cooling units in their suits and then Sam pried opent he elevator doors, reveling the shaft. When they had all made it to the top floor, John and Sam took up positions on either side of the elevator door. kelly and Fred got on the other side of shaft facing the door, Linda hung unside down above Kyle, with Matt hanging upsude down next to her. Kyle was hanging onto the cable with one arm and holding his MA2B in the other. John gave Sam the4 signal to open the doors and he complied. What happened next was so fast that the guards didn't have any time to react as Linda, Matt, and the others all opened fire with their weapons and all the guards dropped the floor, dead. As they were exited the elevator shaft, Matt reflected on what had just happpened moments ago and didn't feel remorse or guilt and neither did Linda. When they reached Watts' apartment, John kicked thew door in and entered the room with Kyle right behind him. Fred and and Sam entered right after them. When Matt heard a single gunshot and prepared for the worst. When he entered, Matt say the three dead guards and saw John collapsed over a strangling Watts.

Linda walked in, covering their six and saw what had happened. She saw John collspsed on the ground and she heard Kyle say "No exit wound, the bullet's still in there and he's bleeding internally" he told Kelly as she walked over to him.

"Here Kelly, give me the sedative. I'll inject him" Matt said. Kelly handed him the sedative and he waled over and sedatied Watts. _'Have a good nap'_ he thought.

"This is going to sting" Kelly said as she inserted the nozzle of the biofoam into his wound and filled it with polymer. Sam came back and said that men were entering the building.

"Get Watts into the crate" John said as Kyle helped him up.

Kelly rigged a decent line on the balcony and after fastening the crate to it they lowered it down to the alley. They then all rappelled down the line to the alley, changed into their coveralls, then Sam and Fred picked up the crate and they proceeded down the streets to the docks. They made it back to the public showers, thankfully, without incident. They then removed their coveralls and donned their helmets.

"I'll go ring the doorbell" Sam said as he lft with the packs of C-12 explosives.

"We need to get to the pelican," said Kyle. "John's suit is breached, he won't make it if Sam blows his explosives."

"Ok" Kelly said as she helped John to his feet. John triggered the beacon and tossed it into an empty locker as they left the showers and made their way to the pelican. Just as they got inside the pelican with the crate, they heard a thurderous explosion and they could see people and crates flying around towards the breached doors. Kelly quickly shut the pelican's hatch and Kyle made his way to cockpit and tok the pilots seat. Kyle activated the pelican's engines and brought the dropship around towards Sam. he cycled through the emergency airlock and once everyone and the crate were secure, Kyle flew the pelican through the hole and into space.

'The Spartan did good' Linda thought to herself.

Once kyle had set in the course for the rendezvous point, Matt said "Good job Kyle."

"Thanks" he replied.

Matt looked over at John and saw that his face looked a little pale from all of the blood loss and he asked, "You alright, John?"

"I'm fine" he answered.

Matt nodded and went to sit next to Linda.

When he had sat down Linda said, "Well, mission complete." She then thought about what Matt had told her earlier and said "Get some sleep."

Matt glanced at her and chuckled slightly. _'Mission complete'_ he thought. He then said, "Waht are you doing now? Quoting me?"

Linda answered, "No. Just telling you that you need some sleep. You look beat."

"I am beat," he replied. "But then again, you need sleep to. I think we all need some sleep."

Linda smiled and nodded. "Agreed." She then started to doze off and the last thing she remembered was her head hitting Matt's shoulder.

Matt looked over at his mentor's daugther and smiled._ 'Have a good rest'_ he tought, _'And good job on the mission today'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I DO NOT OWN Kyle-091. He is not my OC! I got the character from another fanfiction author by the name of general MB. His proflie link is below:**

** u/1618795/general-MB. Also, if you like the story then please follow and review the story**

**Thanks,**

**general ML**


End file.
